Maneries
Notes at bottom of Article Maneries Short history: The Maneries tribe appeared with most of the other human tribes in early Polytopia. Building massive castles and cities. Other races grew fearful of their empire and attacked. But they had little initial success. Finally their jealous rivals the Imperius led a massed campaign driving deep into the Maneri empire. Eventually reaching their capital. A massive fortress encircled by a vast mountain range in a fertile valley. Upon their arrival a vital battle commenced at the main pass leading to the gates of the capital. the Maneries managed to win but not without heavy losses. while the Imperius remained economically stronger and were already deploying a army of warriors larger than even the first. With little chance of victory the Maneries set land slides and rock slides to all but a few secret entrances in the mountain range. And separated themselves from the outside world. There after five and a half generations they remain all but forgotten. And now leading them is the great great grand child of their mighty emperor. And now emerge the Maneries to re-forge what was taken. Personality: They are a steadfast ally if you are beneficial or they feel they owe you. the friendship is hard to break if it lasts more than 5 or 6 turns (5.5) They are easily encroached and remember attacks. but never forgive the taking of their cities. They will generally stay neutral for a long time and Don't fight all out war. They play defensive until they outnumber you then slowly move in. Basically they will war with 1, 2 or maybe 3 opponents but try to be neutral with majority and make beneficial alliances. When upgrading cities they will choose workshop and city walls in strategically located cities In-Game Appearance and statistics: Forest: Pines with snow on branches Game: epsin (ibex) Fruit: pear Mountain: gray base, dual snowy peaks, waterfall Cities: cottages medieval Europe like buildings path 2 castle like buildings Helmet: barbute Color: either red-orange or brown Starting advantage: either altered city upgrades +castle bonus or roads Mountains very common around border (with descent gaps) uncommon in area -Ore slightly below normal Water 10% max 2 next to capital -Fish slightly above normal Oceans rare -Whales normal spawn Forests 30% -Game normal (if possible have a very slight chance of spawning on mountains(need climbing)) Fruit normal Crop common Name Generator be, vic, vu, pra, ve, bri, api, sta, cal, an, go, berg, auge, ndt, ton, oo, park Description “Forgotten after Five and a half generations of isolation appear the fortresses of the Maneries. Will they take what was once theirs or die trying” Full History, Lore, and Stories Originating in Barduria before the Bardur expansion the first Maneries rose from a common village. Tired of the cold night the baerion attacks and dismayed at the threat of the Bardur rise they headed south. They ran into a great mountain range and went around and continuing south until finally they spotted something lying between the rich fertile valley and the sun blessed desert. They settled and began to thrive. learning the arts of organization from the abundance of fruit and riding from the need to travel quickly through the desert. There they flourished even learning the forgotten art of engineering. But all was not perfect here either. From the desert came the Oumaji riders who hit their warriors and stole the cities. and from the valley likewise was the Imperial Imperius shield wall who no warrior could break. Once again this caused the Maneries to leave but this time they swore never to be pushed or scared into leaving. While wandering Polytopia they at last came upon Apicalo a mountain encircled valley. This was just to build huge cities and impenetrable strongholds. Also having plenty of elbow room. It also proved to be abundant in resources. And upon moving in they discovered the afternoon sun and to their east the peaceful Ai-mo from whom they learned philosophy and wrote of what they knew of architecture and roads and there they stayed for a long time flourishing, learning, and…. remembering. The sound of dozens of soldiers could be heard rushing from a fortified pass in the mountains. Upon reaching the end of the pass they split up into twos running in all directions. The Maneries had just discovered Navigation. Along the way they converted villages and developed roads. eventually turning them into castles and building guard towers to guard their newly settled land. During their dormant turns many tribes had awakened and developed. First: the Marinoos to the southwest, the Polaris, and the Maneries cousin Bardur to the north. Then the Xin-xi joined those who knew the pleasure and peace of the mountains. A river flowing from the mountains flowing east led to a ocean and across it was the Kickoo. From far away they heard stories of bird tribes and mushroom eaters one of whom they recognized and frowned upon as the Vengir. Who they considered no real tribe. They also heard rumors of stirring in the ocean and tremors in the mountains. So they grew remaining neutral to all except the Ai-mo, and continued their converting villages and building cities. Growing to the point that they nearly forged one of the four great empires before TBOP. but when they arrived at a city to the southeast they rediscovered the empire of the Imperius and the vast underdeveloped desert of the Oumaji. Without hesitation the erupted into war sending knights so that they easily handled a rider spam of Oumaji. And all but destroyed them. This made the other tribes distrust and fear them. Many (but not all) of the other tribes collaborated and attacked. And so a war ensued the Fromix cow riders stood no chance and were repulsed. So the Maneries readied an attack against the Fromix. Then came a Kickoo navy forcing them off the coast. From around the mountain range though they successfully beat back most of the raids. Except Kickoo who took the coast, the Zebasi who took some Oumaji land (the rest abandoned), and the Eldrin whose archers were to powerful. While they were split barely defending against 10 some tribes the empire of Imperius (which has since faded because they to were later feared) launched a massive campaign against the Maneries. They won a series of battles the most notable at Beparkagne a District capital in the rich lands of the Amassinn plain. During the battle many Maneries swordsmen and knights were slain by a giant converted to the Imperius who before it ended did pay for his treachery. And so the Imperius continued to win until they reached Apicalo at the pass of Vicauge, there the tide turned. The Imperius army continued to advance. brushing aside militias as they came taking advantage of the road network set by Maneri. but even with the roads the Guard Towers made advancement slow as catapults being the only thing to effectively take it down had no discovered dash and one city wall after another made the troops loss of health higher than the few mind benders could keep up with. But finally they arrived at the pass of Vicauge. The Maneries gave them no rest having the catapults on the mountain and researching mathematics 2 (a fake research purely for this battle) catapults were granted plus one range on mountains in addition to line of sight so stones flew destroying the Imperius front line. a Advancement knights poured out of the pass slaying mind-benders, weakened shields, and swordmen, along with the opponent knights and catapults who lack defense greatly. The Imperius counter attack came with the bulk being swordsmen and a few giants brought all the way from the collective ruins of the fertile valley. These destroyed the Maneries attack. The Ai-mo showed their friendship by converting the swordsmen who did not see where they were going and healed the wounded greatly minimizing their causalities and giving them the victory. They used this to recapture some outlying cities and gave it as a gift to Ai-mo. Knowing that Imperius now were much stronger and were already deploying a army larger than the first at the beginning of the campaign and that a handful of other tribes were still looking to take advantage. They laid great stones at the entrances and set rock slides, avalanches, and land slides off as well as building walls. but a Imperius torcher (fake unit from a fan-made fire building tech branch of mine) set fire to the great library containing all but the books of architecture. Even though it seems as if bad luck were on them there fortresses held and they did not have to move they had all they started with save research so they are still their growing, learning and…… remembering… The end of the first chronicle of Maneri and the Maneries The Ai-mo riddle In the Maneri half-set Apicalo 4 One of the first mind-benders of the Maneries named Versterung traveled to a nearby Ai-mo city. He had come to buy a bird eye chili pepper which unique to their landscape. While he was in a market place after the purchase of the hot ingredient. He saw a group of warriors chatting around a fire and looking out into the eternal evening light Laughing to himself he approached them. And they welcomed him to join them. Thinking it would be fun Versterung did. He began to show off. He started by telling them of things he knew from his study. Then he preformed various magic tricks. Now it happened that a mind bender from Ai-mo was also buying a bird eye chili pepper. And when what was going on around the dire drew his attention. It bothered him that the warriors so easily awed by the Maneries mind bender. Initially he kept a distance. Observing and listening to the foolishness of the Maneries awing the Ai-mo. So to redeem their glorious name to this Maneries. He approached and asked Versterug “Do you have all knowledge of the books of the Maneries” “Yes” Versterung replied confident he could beat anything the Ai-mo had to through at him “Then you could bend all minds” “A archer though he shoot, a rider though he ride, a puller (catapult) though he pull a scout though he hide”(he intentionally left out warrior thinking it best) "Then answer this riddle 'a giant in his might, a dragon in his thunder, a knight in his steel, a Navalon in his wonder. Even a bender in his wisdom and a crab with his shell cannot withstand the former ‘spell’. But what is pink? and has fur? can make the ground rumble? can make a sword run? and can make you humble??' ” Vertsturung didn't say even though he knew the answer. For fear the soldiers would laugh that he could convert the likes of a dragon but he could not understand the mind of a bunny. The Road of the sun In the Maneri half-set BL -1 In the village of Barberg the high council was meeting about the fate of the Maneries. The leader "Gutest" was advocating that they leave Barduria. Their star production was minimal they focused all their resources on surviving which frequent baerion attacks. Making overall survival very difficult. He feared that if they did not leave soon they would die in the eternal winter. Most of the council agreed, two said they should join the Bardur tribe which seemed to flourish, but the majority wished to leave. The military commander agreed and said the hierarchy of Bardur was to unstable. And so the population of the village and its warriors and its chieftains embarked on a journey southward. All Except for a small part of the tribes who joined Bardur. Though these were mistaken as a nomadic tribe when the Bardur meet them near some ruins. As The Maneries journeyed southward through the dense spruce forests one of the members took the seeds of these trees with her on their way they encountered a few villages from whom they bought food and part of some of the villages joined them they happened upon a vast mountain range which the chief upon seeing them looked to the sky and asked Midjiwan why mountains existed they had no use for anyone Midjwan not being on the computer did not answer then finally they came upon a expanse that did not have snow it was green and fertile their warriors went in to scout the land coming back they told of the rich fertile valley a desert in which they saw the sun for the first time and so they named it sun blessed and how they found and convinced a village to join them so they settled there The forgotten resistance (the first battle of Beparkagne) AL half-set- Apicalo half-set 1 The Maneries had built a empire of 8 cities when they first encountered the Oumaji riders. they were neutral at first but both knew they would soon be against each other. The Maneries soon discovered the Imperius they were neutral also but the Maneries wanted a friend seeing as the Oumaji were clearly larger. The Oumaji struck hitting warriors then retreating and a second would hit and move in this happened across a single turn and they besieged 3 cities. The Maneries reacted killing one and waited to see what the Imperius would do to their dismay the Imperius attacked them and readily formed a shield wall. So as recorded in the chronicle both larger empires easily wiped out all the Maneries cities… except 1 in order to save the remnant a platoon of warriors boldly protected the retreating population at the city of Beparkagne The Imperius and Oumaji advance armies fronts meet at the taking of the capital city whose possession fell to the Oumaji upon meeting neither attacked though the clearly distrusted each other and they rested this is in all likely hood how we survived because while they gathered strength so did the Maneries but after a short rest bit a detachment from the sun blessed desert came at us while a main force protected the Imperius front. a detachment to them was still easily 4 times our size we could not escape quickly enough so volunteers were taken from the veteran warriors as a rear guard it was no doubt a suicide mission the riders approached saw the pathetic force that barred their way and laughed then charged the warriors inside the city but the walls held and the first groups to attack were slain this unsettled the assailants and a the warriors outside the city led a counter attack severely wakened the remaining riders a second wave hit with more tactic then the first and targeted the warriors in the forests outside the city disposing of these but resistance from the city came and finished these attackers so the remaining wounded force fled back to their borders to but on their heels came the Imperius with many warriors the defenders fought valiantly against these to but what could so few do against this fresh force of so many the Imperius entered the streets to find the city abandoned and rushed to the other side to follow the Maneries population but the now so very few remaining warriors rallied at the rear gate and meet their fate The Imperius and Oumaji did not record this orally or written and most Maneries never knew and all would surly be forgotten except for the journal kept by one of the defenders of the gates of Beparkagne turn-sets latter it was found by an explorer who examined the ruins during the a famed bop The secret of Versterung Apicalo half-set 5 Versterung one of the first Maneries mind benders walked along a secret path leading to the sea of pirates and whales he was headed there to try to find out how to catch a fish. After exiting Apicalo he came upon a wandering nomad headed in the same direction as him. So they shared company Versterung introduced himself and the nomad in return told him his name was dulike they made casual conversation along the way. At one point Versterung asked dulike if he happened to know how to catch a fish. Dulike told him he did not but himself inquired if Versterung knew the art herding, Versterung said “I know of all of the four great branches” ( fishing is what he is trying to learn and they have no oceans in Apicalo so it is considered a stub branch.)” but I have never once heard of herding no pun meant” disappointed they continued on until there was a fork in the trail. There they bowed and went different ways. Versterung kept on and made it to the sea of pirates and whales he looked up the coast and down the coast seeing no one so he waited eating food that he brought with him from spruce-wood a turn latter a he saw group of fishermen from Polaris. He wandered among them and asked how to catch a fish. They told him they would teach him for a price Versterung smiled and said that he had a valuable secret. Worth more than all the fish they could ever catch. The group looked at him greedily asking what it was. He told them he could only show them and one at a time so he lead one away secretly and after a little while the fisherman hurried back in the way he came from with a exited look on his face. The other fishermen wanted to know what but he said it was to good to tell. One by one they were lead away and the same thing happened. On the last fisherman Versterung lead him by the ocean the fisherman asked him what the secret was and he replied “I don’t know how to fish” and bent his mind to teach him. After learning he fished and was successful catching a pair. Versterung had lied. He got back to Apicalo with his discovery and his fish scales and went looking to learn h The Second (lost) Chronicle of the Maneries During the isolation of the Maneries In the half-set Alpicalo 22 The Western Extremist party (ManAreans) wanted to extract revenge within their life time and “cleanse” all non pure Maneries save none even the Ai-mo and the half-blood Maneries. They secretly hid away stars from the government tax and began forming their “militia” who they obtained by hiring and persuading warriors, they placed one of their warriors near all the prominent cities and strategic castles they grew and positioned until the time they deemed right this time came with the death of the mighty king and former emperor ‘Raech the nearly great’ upon the news of his death most of the tribe grieved in addition with specific notable people from other tribes but the ManAreans did not grieve on the second turn after his death the signal was given and they struck hard and fast taking the capital and 3 of 4 prominent cities (Including their district capital) and half a dozen smaller cities and castles a cival war commenced between the ManAreans with 5% and 40% of a the vassal population loyalists with 15% and 40% of the vassal population (also 0.5% had a second rebellion with a very small city believing “Raech the nearly great's heir to be a unsuitable king) After losing control to the capital and all trade routes cut the loyalists found themselves at a extreme disadvantage its economy collapsed they could not take the offensive so the extremists were able to take advantage until the loyalists were organized they started with a second assault on the strongholds taking these then sacking the last real city held by the loyalists this cost them dearly most of the soldiers being veteran from the previous war. After a all but assured victory over the loyalists they conducted a “cleansing” executing first all loyalist nobles who were captured during the siege of the capital ,then the non pure bloods (a small minority) and then… each other with each one deeming each other as non pure for small genetic variations until only a handful of same clan remained the cities quickly became restless with the now apparent massacres throw the remaining revolutionaries to their rightful death out of the giant towers overlooking the capital and welcoming back their Royalty who they coroneted as king (the small sect was no problem) The population went without warfare on a significant scale for the next five generations Half-set Apicalo 25 A castle reached level 6 before severe storms started a land slide knocking it over a cliff a decree came that only temples which Midijwan would not destroy and mines only if absolutely necessary could be built upon mountain tiles The espin hunt at spruce-wood (under construction progress) Apicalo half-set 22 After the destruction of the great libraries few knowledges remained. But the art of hunting is not something taught by book rather father to son and master to apprentice. So in the rural northern district most passtimes were no longer learning and remembering. They had the growing part not tree growing like spiritualists but city growing. And more importantly belly growing (no joke). the village of vek was economically recovering from the fall of Maneri so a hunt into the nearby spruce-wood (part of the northern forest) was organized. With five hunters; Blike, Seval, Custif, Husgue, and Nanes going out into the woods. All but seval had previously won a baerion festival but seval was already 2 half-sets old. And knew much of hunting. They hunted for a turn combing through the woods. They had not yet shot a espin but had managed to killed various smaller game. Then they got lucky when Sevel spotted a herd. The hunters followed quietly for a while. Until the herd grazed came into a small clearing. Then ambushed them. In the first few seconds they got four with spears and arrows. Nanes wounded a fifth and pursued it deep into the forest. It eluded him and he looked around for it when he spotted a mysterious hut. His curiosity peaked he entered the old wooden building. it was dark inside and looked as if it had not been lived in for many half-sets. He noticed on a counter some stems from a pepper and scales from a fish. The Third Chronicle Deep in Apicalo lies the capital city of the Maneries and the former capital of Maneri after the unsuccessful attempt to make the fourth great empire before tbop there they have grown, learned ,and…. yeah we all get it remembered. Their connection with Ai-mo has grown slimmer and after 4 generations the connections with all other tribes has ceased because all have nearly forgotten and nearly all have all forgotten. the Emperor is dead and his grandson now reigns Raech the II now finds himself ruler of Apicalo in a time of crises. Rumors of wars and a great famine to the far west worry the people with the thought that the last end of civilization maybe near. It is all the warriors can do to keep the outer cities from all out anarchy. If that is not bad enough it came right after the death of the king and to him father. And they are not allowed construction of the tomb of Emperors until they can prove the bankers a sure return which they need 100 stars to prove. So it seems the burial will be put off again for the economy is the worst it has been since they were driven from the fertile valley and the sun blessed desert so to escape the frustration he goes to a mountain temple were he encounters the last Maneries mind bender of the Apicalo age after all formalities the king inquires of the mind bender if such things had happened before. The mind bender nods and tells the legend of Aquarion how when doom seemed immediate they took those sane and fled into the depths of ocean this of course does us no good so we must remember our own history where we swore never to leave but this brings us to our present situation so the king asked what would he do the mind bender knowing his limits first said I would not ask me but someone wiser but saying that you did the problem is not the war for we can fight but the rumor not the famine for we can starve but the possibility you can beat what you can see but not what is inside you if you are sick and can’t vomit it up you put something else in that fights it. Raech the II deeming this trustworthy advice thanked the mind bender and went to his capital So a dispatch went out to explore the world to see what was true and what was rumor they saw that the is famine true, and the wars were not the worst part for civilization in the west was collapsing cities fighting cities for food the explorers brought the news to the king so store houses were secretly built farms replaced lumber huts in all the cities castles were garrisoned and the king considering weather or not to tell the people did so risking full scale rebellion but they needed the people to ready for the coming event masses did leave through secret tunnels to the east and became as nomads but much population stayed. half the cities burst into Anarchy, but those that remained loyal worked as a unit to survive 8 turns later the farms collapsed…… This may be it The End of the Third Chronicle of the Maneries The Story From The Pen of Extspake The half-set apicalo 31 I climbed up to the peak of mount vicauge and looked over the seen in which we had lain waste the Imperial army of the cursed Imperius it was nice to get by myself and meditate few still know the arts these turns but I was lucky enough to be descended from a mind bender of old I imagined what it must have been like during the height of Apicalo and the empire of Maneri. but now something big was brewing for a climax Imperius had fallen but were not defeated long ago and since then many tribes disappeared who knows where only four are out their now the Xin-xi the cursed Imperius the Bardur and the cursed Oumaji a famine struck a generation ago and lasted until very recently now many ruins lie about. All old culture collapsed into single city states and only our capitals remain it has been a while but their are a few like me they could have funded a workshop but they need a explorer so I guess I must go I ran out into the polytopian world I headed south and meet Oumaji they seemed a bit hostile and greeted me suspiciously. they have developed Riding already I also recognizing the fertile valley saw the cursed Imperius they laughed at the thought of The Maneries and thought of us as puny I was no longer welcome but I did see they learned Organization so I headed North and met the Bardur they saluted me friendly but paid no attention to what they called a tiny realm they did however invite me hunting which I respectively declined but being pressured I eventually did and we went to a forest at the bottom of a mountain I started to paint it and A Xin-xi warrior approached and seeing my painting and the bardurian warriors bowed in awe of our mighty civilizations I noticed he had climbed over the mountain so inquired about it and he shared with me the secret of climbing I returned to the capital with all of this Information of the four super tribes other explorers had went out and they discovered Kickoo with fishing and so a massive series of wars for our world started, a short time after this Hoodrick and Luxidoor, then with a series of intervals Vengir, Zebasi, we thought we saw Poleris but the reports showed that false. Ai-mo, the Ancient Aquarion are back, then Quetzila, and the mysterious Elyrion and so began a struggle in what would be known as the battle, the battle of polytopia __________________________________________________________________________________ The End of The Maneries full History, Lore ,and Stories __________________________________________________________________________________ Trivia -their favorite food is Espin stew with Fermented Apple cider however some extremists despise all foods from what they consider Imperius scum -on a cold turn many villages host the baerion challenge a tournament like competition with tests testing the all-round strength, speed and skill of young Maneries warriors this tradition is passed down from bardur in which they picked a individual to lead the baerion hunt -Maneri specifically refers to the almost great Maneries empire in Apicalo turn-set 8-10 (half-set 16-19) -The spruce trees in Apicalo were planted by the great-grandchildren Vutspake who picked them as recorded in the road of the sun -more than 99% Maneries cant swim -according to a Maneries legend the Polaris where a once a group of Kickoo who were allergic to fish so they sailed north because lent was more than they could bare -Maneries temples are built to creator Midjiwan -Maneries Government is ruled by a king and governed by a council of Archelders -the root of Maneries is MANOR+EREIS the first being the home of a feudal lord the second sounds cool Maneries Appendix Appendix A geography in story (not that in the battle of polytopia) Political At the center of Apicalo is the capital whose name is “The capital city of the Maneries” it has a city wall a workshop a number of parks celebrating victories and expanded border. it is resident to the King/king and is the meeting place of the council of ArchElders it also governs the central district one of five, six, or seven (usually six) depending when in history you are in. The names of the others are by prominence the southern, the eastern, the western, and the northern districts and sometimes the southeastern and the west-south mountain districts each except the last have 3-8 (usually 6) cities and towns with the largest central city as a capital. And a fortified castle. The mountain district however has 4 castles and 1 city. Each District may to a large extent govern itself but some cases must be approved by the council of ArchElders. After tax, part of the funds of a district (not the cities) raise a militia led by veterans. While the Maneries army may be used for any means seen fit by the crown unless the council objects All districts at all times must contain at least 1 county (a 5x5 square give or take up to 8 odd tiles) and 2 towns if for any reason is unable to do so it will temporally merge with any adjacent districts as a joint district counties are sub divided into greater city areas (GCA) usually contains 1 or 2 but in the case of 6- tile GCA may contain up to 7 Physical Apicalo is a valley inside a horseshoe shaped mountain range besides the main pass at vicuage which is 2-4 tiles diameter with a length of 3 tiles all the other 8 passes are 1 or 2 at the widest usually with diagonal stretches being the only way through without climbing. even 5 of these were covered during the isolation period in the half-sets Apicalo 20s. despite all the mountains at the border ores are rarer in these mountains than the average. one river comes out from the mountains winding west into a sea. the inside of Apicalo has a diameter that depends on the story however a circle of maybe 13-15 tile diameter is preferred allowing it to be large enough to contain districts of 3-5 cities but not larger than a normal polytopian square it has two forests a large spruce forest (maneries spruce) to the north and central regains and a smaller spruce forest to the southeast spreading a little out of the mountain range following the river also the odd group of trees here and there their is one small lake in central Apicalo as well as a few ponds spread unevenly around and also a few lonely peaks some Ai-mo terrain is present to the east-northeast bardurian/snowy tribes mountains stretch across the whole north in the very outer border the grass is like Poland/alps if needed in a story it could be placed in the northeast corner with Ai-mo/like tribe being in the south/southeast border and the/a Fertile valley to the southwest Appendix B Technology Overview Hunting: hunting is a tech not discovered until the early Apicalo age they did hunt as defense to kill the baerion but did not find its usefulness as a way to gather food until later oddly according to the story line spiritualism was discovered before both Archery and Hunting. And because in the fictional tech tree Mathematics 2 was discovered by Apicalo 20 we do know that they obtained hunting and like techs in at least mid Apicalo 15 before the expansion Fishing: Fishing was the last discovered branch not because of the difficulty of catching fish but the lack of need from sailing and whaling if you caught the hint left in the first chronicle navigation only had the impact through the ‘eye of god’ achievement which led to the rise of the empire it is doubtful the useful whaling was discovered before tbop much less aquatism this though because of their monotheistic belief would only have been used to defend their one small lake and research all tech Because of the water given their boats were stronger slightly instead of faster Organization: The discovery of this tech came through my need of somehow obtaining castles they would probably still go to war with Imperius anyway because of the rivalry but engineering being similar to my fictional city path2 was the only reason I made them meet early on but any way their is little mention of shields though we know they had them before even Apicalo and farming is not mentioned at all so what they ate besides fruit then I have no Idea Riding: Like Organization this was a necessary stepping stone for roads but unlike the Imperius the Oumaji were doomed to be the early rival of the Maneries as they are second in aggressiveness only to Vengir so I made them be a cause of their second move plus sun blessed was to good to pass up but anyway riding was probably the most relied upon early tech even though trade, temples, and knights are not mentioned until after being driven away if at all none the less this is where their knowledge probably started save the research of just Organization Climbing: We know climbing is not a early tech for two reasons the first being they learned much of it from the Ai-mo and second the whole tribe not only had to go around the mountain range they encountered in road to the sun but also in a early draft the leader did not ask why they existed instead he cursed them claiming it sealed their doom… after Apicalo was discovered and made their final home they quickly caught on it becoming easily the most important branch thanks to the Ai-mo and we know it was so important that they even referred to Xin-xi as joining those who knew the pleasure and peace of the climbing branch. To say even more Literacy was very important as the background plot of the tribe mentioning learning and remembering. plus they are the only ones with a huge written history (lol) and even fictional building on mountains was common practice until after the second chronicle forges and mines were surprisingly the less important part of the branch Campfire (fictional): This branch is only briefly mentioned as a small crucial part at the end of the first chronicle when a torcher (unlocked with fire warfare 1) sets fires to the great library however this branch would be a little fun and is not necessary Appendix C (personality in fan fiction worlds) Diplomacy and Tribal Interaction: The Maneries like to keep their enemies and obligations to allies at a minimum they will go to war with one or two rarely three if provoked but will sue for peace with more than that they are bitter enemies once provoked not ruthless to tribes that attack though they will utterly conquer them if at all possible but merciless to the individual who harms them (including and especially true to leaders) They are not very hostile neutrals liking to keep few enemies but do little trade and interact on only rare or perilous occasions you may approach their custom houses and if scholarly even penetrate deep into their territory for they love knowledge but come near their cities and castles and you will probably not return. They will not easily make close friends liking few obligations but if you look like a beneficial ally because of wealth, strength ,and knowledge they will probably ally you the main exception is if you have a treacherous history or bad temper or if you save them from moving then that bond will not easily be broken they will share knowledge, maps, and militias, even a couple stars. They may even treat you with trade, respect, and vengeance on your enemies but this is rarer Military structure: The Maneries keep small local militias for defense and a national army for exploration, war, emergency defense, and if the King is right, Empire building. They generally have Defenders for early settlements and Swordsmen for larger ones the bulk of the Army is also swords men with a support artillery of archers (because of dash) a group of knights in reserve for once the front line is broken and a core of giants and mind benders the rely on a successful defense garrisoning themselves in their walled cities and adjacent or strategic castles and hitting the enemies strong units with archers and if accepted guard towers. veteran soldiers lead armies then may retire into the militia or military academies (training units) Economy: The main source of income is roads masses of lumber huts exist in their forests with sawmills all over this combined with roads means the enemy travels slowly while the Maneries would be much quicker allowing them to cut of unsupported units by rapidly deploying a dozen knights from the other side of Apicalo in one turn. harvesting fruit is third because it boosted early production , hunting only in their middle history would become fourth with the salmon make fishing coming right after.the next are rare you do have farms in the east but this does not make the difference as this is a seventh of the over all area. mines are early game and forges help but they did not capitalize on this if they did it could squeeze into third, monuments beat out the odd mountain temple and port currency is generated by cities mainly less then six (depending on story) exist in all of Apicalo and even with libraries they would only make third the temples are just to few and finally whaling ha no whales zer0 maybe one during a seashore empire Summery and extra: The Maneries are empire building with opportunity and isolationists the rest of the time. They have few friends and enemies but are enthusiastic when they do. They hate moving and love knowledge. Their economy is weaker than most but their strategic location and walls make up for it. They are very organized, forgive little, remember much, build more, and enjoy a good meal! (especially when the meat is gamey but not to much and the fruit is sweet and freshly picked oh and apple cider my goodness what any Maneries would not give for a cup of[ okay to much {all of this last part is canon}]:) (Appendix D removed) Appendix E Other (mainly government) Titles The titles of all kings after Apicalo besides what is put is King of the Maneries, Lord of the capital city of the Maneries, ArchLord in the council of… , Host of the tourney of Baerion Emperor) ruler of the land of at least 2 tribes Great-King) not to be confused with (The Great rather almost) ruler of the Maneries during a great height in their history King) ruler of Apicalo king) highest in Apicalo and of Royal descent Supreme Lord) highest seat in the council of ArchElders besides that of a King/king king in the council of ArchElders and kings) ruler of the land of a tribe ArchElder) the highest Elder in a district District Lord) noble of a district District Governor) elected official of a district Senator) Representative of a county via election lord) noble of a city governor) elected official of a city elder) a senior member of the community with a great deal of respect and has a reputation as warrior/mind bender, scholarly, and common sense chief) leader of a town elected via military experience or combat strength Head of clan-heads) the leader of berberg who was a clan-head elected as head by the clan-heads clan-head) the oldest male with respect and children with respect or oldest female with 3 turns seniority and grandchildren with respect Maneri Calendar and Time Line 30 turns= 1 half-set 2 half-sets equal 1 generation/turn-set Ages Before Light (BL) was the age before the first maneries warrior glimpsed the sun and are counted in negative numbers. their earliest history goes to -3 half-sets when the tribe was founded and countless or maybe -100 before the to the ancient tribes of aquarion, elyrion, the first great empire, to name a few "In-between" is counted as either 1 half-set "after light" if 16 or less turns after moving to the sun blessed desert or "Pre Apicalo" if 17 or more turns in before Apicola it lasted 1 half-set and 2 turns and is not a true age Apicola is the half-sets after being driven from the fertile valley and sun blessed desert It starts 6 turns before finding Apicola it lasted 31 half-sets and leads up to tbop ET is the half sets after Emperors Tomb is built during various games of tbop List of Leaders Heads of clan-heads and the council of clan-heads BL pre -2 Heimraech and the council of elders BL -2- -1 Gutest and the council of elders BL -1- AL -The first Dynasty- King Helverm I and the council of Elders Pre Apicola-Apicola 2 King Gertica and the council of Elders Apicola 2-3 King Helverm II “the Peace maker” and the council of Elders (and the Senate Apicola 4) Apicola 3-4 King Helverm III “the founder of knowledge and memory” and the council of ArchElders (and the senate Apicola 4) Apicola 4-6 King Regald and the council of ArchElders Apicola 6 King Ringgold and the council of ArchElders Apicola 6-8 King Helverm IV “the builder” and the council of ArchElders Apicola 8-9 (Until Norswen I was of age) the council of ArchElders led by Lord Supreme Elder of Vucalton Gertica)Apicola 9 King Norswen I and the council of ArchElders Apicola 9-10 Great-King Denneth “the Immortal, and the planter” and the council of ArchElders 10-13 -The Supreme Lord Elders- During a short time despite the very long life of Great-King Denneth he had no heir and a tryout change in goverment took place The council of ArchElders Apicola 13-14 Led by Supreme Lord Elder of Veberg Gine II Apicola 13 Supreme Lord Elder of The capital city of the Maneries Mulk Apicola 13 Supreme Lord Elder of Vucalton Lefton Apicola 14 Co-Supreme Lord Elder of Vucalton Gine and Elder of Shalton Versternd Apicola 14 -The Second Dynasty- king Belvet I and the nobles of Maneries Apicola 15-16 King Blevet II “the one with a great many sons of whose names we cant remember” and the council of ArchElders Apicola 16-18 Emperor and Great-King Halverm “the conqueror” and the council of ArchElders Apicola 18-19 Emperor Norswen I (another norswen) “the avenger, remembering, and nearly great” and the council of kings and ArchElders” Apicola 19-20 Emperor/King Raech I “the nearly great” and the council of kings (for part of Apicola 20) and the council of ArchElders Apicola 20-22 -civil war- king Belvet III and the council of ArchElders/ the ManAreans/ elder of Miniton Apicalo 22-23 King Belvet III and the council of ArchElders Apicalo 23-24 King Belvet IV and the council of ArchElders Apicalo 24-26 (until Raech II was of Age) the councli of ArchElders led by Supreme Lord Elder of Vucalton Apicalo 26 King Raech II and the council of ArchElders Apicalo 26-28 king Raech III”the second Immortal” and the council of elders Apicalo 28-31 -the third dynasty- King Player “mighty leader” Apicalo 31 Conclusion of Maneries (Credits) By Zachary D (The Maneries Artist aka Bardurwashome) Created Aug 22 2018. The second chronicle, trivia, and the story of the pen of Extspake added Aug 23 2018. Edits Aug 23 2018. Description, Paragraph 2 and 3 of the third chronicle Aug 24 2018. Edits Aug 24 2018. The timeline of the Maneries, titles, Note, and Appendix A ,B ,and C Aug 28 2018. (Sep 1 2018 creation of the deal, the secret of Versterung, and the espin hunt at spruce-wood The forgotten resistance and the legend of thunderclad.) Edits Sep 1. Appendix D made Sep 10. Finished the secret of Versturung Sep 16 2018. Note: The Origin paragraph, road to the sun, and Apicalo are always historical canon. Elements such as Bardur, Imperius, Oumaji, and Ai-mo can be replaced or dropped if needed so long as motivation for the first two moves and the spruce snowy regions remain. sorry if I used your tribe inaccurately if I did please comment below on how